GrassClan: Trouble Within
by Tealfeather123
Summary: GrassClan, home of the strongest, braves, and smartest warriors, has trouble coming from everywhere. Join them as they face enemy from around the forest and from within their clan.
1. Chapter 1

**1/25/14**

**Hi everyone and welcome to a new series I am making. This series is slightly based on an RP I have. There might be some changes, but it's still the same in a way. So I would like to thank all those kind and fun people I role-played with. You were all fun and I remember the days when we would role-play so fast. So without further ado here is the story.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, I don't own Warrior Cats cause it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**GrassClan: Trouble Within**

**Prologue**

A brown tom walked out of his den, which was located under a gigantic boulder in the middle of a large clearing. He was still half asleep and decided to wake himself up by stretching, so that he could flew his muscles. Once he was done he gave a small purr as he felt the nice and warm rays of the sun hitting him. He then jumped towards the top of the boulder and soon felt the cool and relaxing breeze of the wind. Closing his eyes he savored the feeling, as if he was eating a freshly caught mouse.

Slowly opening his green eyes, he was met with the great sight of cats below him. The cats were all busy with their own business and he watched, with interest, every single one of them. He could see the smile on their faces and smiled to himself, for he knew that everyone was happy.

He looked to one side to see two young cats, one who was yellow with white stripes and the other who had a golden pelt, playing around and playfully pinning each other. He purred to himself as he remembered the days when he too was young a carefree and the world was one big adventure.

Near the two young cats was a queen who was grooming her tiny kits. The kits tried to squirm away from her, as they were somewhat annoyed of the licking, but their mother's grasp was too strong and they just gave up. He gave a slight purr off amusement, for he remembered how kits are, but soon stopped when he remembered his own mother.

He never did know his mother and didn't know what she looked like. The only thing he was told about her was that she was a loner, a foreigner, to these lands and she left him.

Although he was saddened of the though, he shrugged it off thinking that she probably left him for a good reason. Yet he never knew what that reason was.

Moving his head to the right, he saw another group of cats this time a little older, even older than him, sitting next to one another while they shared tongues and each other's presence. One of them was rubbing her head on her partner while the other was purring with a smile.

The brown tom watched them for a while before looking away. He wished that someday he too would have a mate to love and spend his time with until he grows old.

Scanning the area he gave a satisfied smile knowing that everything was fine and safe. Everyone looked alright and he could scent no danger nearby. But that didn't mean that he had to take things easily.

There is always danger when you lived in the forest and those who are always alert find it and stay alive, while those who slack off miss it and fade away.

That's why he never let his guard down, and he also expected that the others don't either. For if they did not then their home will be in danger. Their home in which they live, hunt and sleep on. Their home which was composed of these cats and the area they stand on. Their home which they call their clan, the home they call GrassClan.

GrassClan, the home he and the other cats have sworn to protect. They were known as one of the bravest cats in the forest and most cats would turn tail at the sight of them. They had sharp claws that can cut through anyone's skin and strong muscles that would help them chase and pin any cat down.

But they were not all brawn, for they were also one of the most cunning cats around. They had great tactics that would surprise any cat they battled with. They would leap out of nowhere and defeat anyone by their great tactics.

All these great feats were the thing that made them feared and that is why the brown tom was proud to be their leader.

Like almost every kit I the clan, when he was young, he always dreamed of two things. First is being the strongest warrior not only in the clan, but in the entire forest. Second was becoming the leader of the clan.

He could remember telling some of the warriors, when he was young that 'I'm going to be the future leader of GrassClan.' Only to be met with small grins and replies like 'Yeah, sure, whatever you want.'

So once he became an apprentice, he trained hard and made sure to make his mentor proud of him. He would always make sure that he was ready for any challenge that was given to him and always set a goal for success.

He was later rewarded by becoming a warrior, and a defender of his clan. After that he set his sights for his second objective, which was to become deputy and later the leader.

It was a thought journey to become deputy, but after some hard work and countless of times of proving his loyalty and thrust worthiness. He soon became deputy.

The next stage was becoming the leader, but this was the part that he wasn't sure he could do. The only way for him to become leader was when the former one past away. So this made it difficult since he didn't want the one who appointed him deputy and trusted him the most to die.

So when it came the time for him to become leader, he always made sure that he would be as great as the last one.

Now he was the one who led his clan. The one they looked up too and asked for advice. He hoped that he would serve them well and knew that if they failed it was because of him.

His eyes soon caught a glance of another group of cats who were sitting near the boulder he was on. These cats were the same age as his and he knew them very well. They had a strong and sleek look and were not a force to be reckoned with. They were warriors and he trusted every single one of them and they trusted him.

A thicket colored tabby soon approached him. The tabby was strong and easily made his way up towards him. He greeted the cat with a nod as he looked at him.

"The hunting patrol is ready Owlstar." He said. "We are just waiting for you."

Owlstar looked towards the fresh-kill pile, his green eyes focusing at the pile of mouse, rabbit and other kinds of prey. He knew that it was already running low and that the clan would need more.

"Very well, Thicketclaw." Owlstar said before leaping down towards the warriors grouped down below the boulder. Thicketclaw followed him and landed just to his left.

He stood in front of him as they looked at him, waiting for his orders. They stood attentively, yet inside they already wanted to go and hunt.

"Alright…" He said as he motioned them, with his tail, to follow. "…let go."

He then led out of the camp and into the forest where all the prey could be found. He looked behind him to see his clan mates, who were now happily chatting with each other, and smiled.

He knew that he would have to tell them to be quiet later, so they won't scare all the prey, but he decided to do that later. 'Let them have their fun.' He though. 'You never know when it could all end.'

**So that's the first part, I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think about this story so far? Please review so I can find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Hope you all enjoy this one too.**

**I don't own Warrior Cats cause it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**GrassClan: Trouble Within**

**Chapter 1: Hunting**

Owlstar and the rest of the hunting patrol soon reached the hunting grounds. This was an area in the forest near the river were almost all the prey could be found, so this made it a perfect place to start hunting. They all kept quiet, to make sure that they won't scare the prey away, and walked carefully and silently. There wasn't much wind in this area, which was a good thing for them since their scent will not be blown to warn their prey.

Owlstar looked around and started scenting around. Although the prey won't scent them that does not mean that they won't scent their prey. He could scent rabbits and mice nearby and knew that they were close. He then looked towards Thicketclaw and the others and motioned them to come closer.

"Alright…" He said in a low voice. "…I want Thicketclaw and Silvermoon to take the left side and hunt there." He said motioning at Thicketclaw and a silver she-cat, who was sitting proudly next to him. She had a long crescent shaped scar on her chest and no one knew where she got it from. Some did try asking but she only shrugged it off.

The two cats nodded and stealthily pad away towards the direction he pointed.

He then looked at the two remaining cat, one who was a dark brown tabby and the other a black tim, and told them:

"Hawkfire, Ravenshadow, you two take the right. I will walk straight ahead and hunt on my own." The two cats nodded and soon padded away.

It wasn't usually advice to hunt alone, especially during hunting patrols, but Owlstar didn't care. He was usually better of hunting on his own, without anyone distracting him or getting in his way. One could say that he was a lone hunter.

Once there were no more cats insight, he got to work. He slowly padded towards a nearby bush before going low and creeping down to hide in it. He made sure that he was low and close to the ground as he kept his ears perked up to listen to any pray around.

He soon heard some rustling nearby and soon saw a lone mouse making its way through the forest. The mouse soon stopped and looked around and did its own mouse business, unaware that he was being stalked by a predator.

Owlstar unsheathed his claws and immediately prepared himself to pounce on it. His muscles were ready to spring into action at any moment as he waited for the perfect time to strike. He aimed directly at the mouse and soon pounced on it.

He burst out of the bush, flinging himself towards the mouse. His claws were unsheathed and were about to hit the mouse, when out of nowhere a sleek ball of gray fur hit him in the side causing him to be tossed to the side. The mouse saw this and immediately raced off; escaping the treat that almost killed him.

Owlstar hit the ground, face up, with a loud thud as his attacked landed on top of him. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes to see that his attacker, a gray she-cat, was lying on his chest, also dazed from what just happened.

The cat on top of his groaned and shifted on top of him, trying to recollect on what just happened and how everything went wrong. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Owlstar's green eyes and brown face below her.

"Oh great StarClan I'm sorry." She exclaimed as she immediately got off of him. "I didn't know you were hunting that mouse too." She said blushing in embarrassment.

He then looked at the cat and immediately recognized her and knew that she was not a threat. Owlstar stood up before dusting himself off and grooming his fur. It had some dirt on it, but it wasn't that hard to clean.

"Don't worry Aurorashine…" He said calmly at her. "…it was only an accident. I'm half to blame too, since I didn't scent or here you nearby. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"Oh me?" She said calmly this time, as she padded in front of him. "Well you see I was getting a little bored so I decided to go hunting. That is until I ran into…..or more like slammed into you." She said with a small grim.

Owlstar gave a slight chuckle and nodded. He then listened around and sensed that there was still a lot of prey nearby. He smiled and then looked back at her.

"There is still some prey nearby; we got to keep quiet if we want to catch them." He said as he continued to listen to the tiny paws of mice and rabbit nearby.

"Catch them?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah…" He said nodding. "…Isn't that why you're here to hunt? Well now you can hunt with me." He said, although he wasn't good with hunting in teams, it didn't mean he didn't know how too.

"Oh...yeah." She said blushing in embarrassment at her mistake.

"Good." Owlstar said as he padded towards the sound of prey. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

Aurorashine nodded and smiled. She soon padded next to him and the two were soon walking side by side.

* * *

A white rabbit padded to the middle of a small clearing. He sniffed the ground trying to look for food but found none. He tried to look at his surrounding, but found it empty for anything to dine on. He was just about to leave when out of nowhere a gray cat popped out from a nearby bush.

The rabbit immediately bolted away, running for its life so he could get away from his hunter. The rabbit started running towards a path as the cat behind him got closer and closer with every step. He could see his escape in the form of a hole on the ground and knew that it was his only hope.

But just as he was about to reach it, a brown cat popped out of a bush and pounced on him. The cat bit hard on his neck as he held him tight. The rabbit tried to struggle, but soon stopped when the cat bit harder causing him to go limp.

"See I told you that would work." Auroarashine said smiling as she came to a halt next to Owlstar.

"Yeah, that was a great strategy I think we make a great team." He said a she put the rabbit down to talk. He gave her a warm smile before looking back at the rabbit. "We should probably look for the others and take this back to camp."

Aurorashine nodded as she smiled at his complement.

He then took the rabbit and held it by his jaws as they started padding back to look for the rest of the hunting patrol.

Although she didn't show it, Aurorashine was actually having the time of her life as she spent the day with Owlstar. She was really happy on how their hunting went and couldn't wait to return to camp, where she planned to share a rabbit with him. As they walked she pressed up against him, earning a small purr from both cats.

**So what do you think? As always let me know in the reviews. Hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I took long to update but hey another Chapter Yay. **

**I don't own Warrior Cats cause it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**GrassClan: Trouble Within**

**Chapter 2: Fox Kits?**

A young yellow cat raced around camp, skipping happily as she moved around. She looked behind her to see a golden cat, which was her same age, chasing her. The golden cat was getting closer in every step, so she decided to go faster, or as fast her legs can take her. She was having fun running around and decided to tease the other cat.

"You can't catch me…" She said smiling. "…I'm too fast for you."

"No you're not!" The golden cat said as he tried to keep up.

She was too busy looking behind her, too see if he would catch up, that she didn't see a fox pelted cat who was standing in her way. So the moment she looked in front of her to see him, was a moment too late. She desperately tried to stop only to skid until she stopped only a few mouse tails away. She sighed in relief but soon felt something hit behind her, the golden cat who was following her bumped behind her causing them to tumble around until they came to a halt in front of the fox pelted cat.

"Having fun like kits?" The cat asked a little annoyed at them. "Last time I checked you two were apprentices."

"Sorry Foxclaw." She apologized. "Me and Goldpaw were just having fun and….yeah…." She gave him a grin, hoping she would get away with it.

"Having fun huh." Foxclaw said looking at both of them. "Well both of you can have fun getting water for the queens. Let's see how you'll like that." He then padded away leaving the two cats looking at the ground in shame.

"Nice job Sunpaw." Goldpaw said. "You got both of us in trouble again."

"Yeah, yeah." She said padding away to look for some moss. "Let's just get this over with so we can play again."

Sunpaw and Goldpaw walked through the forest carrying moss in their mouths. Although they were glad they were out and not just cooped up in camp, they didn't like the idea of working. Sunpaw was still annoyed at Foxclaw for ordering them around, while Goldpaw was just more annoyed with Sunpaw for getting him in trouble.

"Who does Foxclaw think he is to order us around…" Sunpaw grmbled. "…he's not even my mentor, yet he acts like he is."

"I still can't believe you talked me into playing around." Goldpaw said through the moss. "Now that I think of it, we did look like kits."

"Oh, don't talk like that Goldpaw, a cat has got to have some fun at least once in a while." Sunpaw said nudging him playfully. "Besides if you keep on talking like that you're going to sound like Foxclaw."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." He replied, with a fake laugh. "If I do end up like him it wouldn't be my fault. He is my mother's brother."

"Well that is through…" Sunpaw said nodding. "…but have no fear. I'll make sure that you wouldn't be a grumpy old tom like him." She said before racing off. "Now come on, we're almost near the river. Race you!"

"Hey!" Goldpaw said racing off to try and catch up with her. "Wait up."

"No way!" She said. "You have to catch me first before I slow down."

"Isn't this why we got in trouble in the first place?" Goldpaw yelled back, but Sunpaw didn't hear it, for she was having too much fun.

The feeling of running through the forest as her pads touched the ground was amazing. She always liked walking around the forest, but she loved running around even more. It made her feel free. Free from all the stresses of life and the problems that came in her way. It was her way of relaxing ans she wasn't sure if she could find another way to do so.

As she continued to run through the forest, avoiding obstacles and leaping through anything the blocked her, Goldpaw was catching up. He gave a small sigh as he watched her jump over a rock and carelessly landed on a fallen log.

He always felt that she was getting himself into trouble and always found himself saving her. But as he tried to help her in any way he always got into trouble with her.

"Well at least I have fun…in a way." He said grinning through the moss.

He then saw her slow down and stop making him do the same. By now he could hear the raging river and knew that they were there. He then slowly padded towards her before putting the moss down.

"Well we should start getting some water so we can get back to camp."

He waited for a reply, but there was none.

So he looked towards Sunpaw and noticed that she had her eyes close and looked like to be sensing for something. So he took his paw and started poking her to attract her attention.

"Hey are you listening to me. What is wrong with you?"

"Quit it, I'm trying to sense where the scent is coming from." She growled at him.

"What scent?" He asked slightly confused. He knew that she had a better sense of smell than him and he wouldn't be surprised if she could scent something that he couldn't.

"Here…" She said before suddenly racing off. "…It coming from here."

"Oh not again…" He mumbled to himself. He was now finding it annoying when she would just race off and leave him behind. He was already tired from all the running they did earlier and started thinking if he should leave her. But he reluctantly followed as fast as he can. "…hey wait up."

Luckily for him, her destination wasn't as far as he though. She soon found her sitting near a bush near the river. He could see that she was looking at something inside and gave a puzzled look. 'I wonder what's in there.' He thought as he padded beside her.

Nothing he could have done or planned for could stop the initial shock he felt once he saw what was inside the bush.

In fact it wasn't a bush at all. It was a nest, and not just any nest, for it was a fox's nest. To make thing worst it was inhabited by two little fox-kits who were happily starring at both of them with their cute little blue eyes.

He then looked back at Sunpaw who had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the fox-kits. Goldpaw knew that look on her face and didn't like it one bit.

"Is it too late to turn back and pretend I didn't see anything?" He said.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. So yeah…don't forget to review. I'll be updating once a week so be sure to check every week for a new chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. I have been busy with stuff. But don't worry cause here is another chapter.**

**I don't own Warrior Cats cause it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**GrassClan: Trouble Within**

**Chapter 3: Fox!**

"It's so peaceful." Auroarashine murmured as she and Owlstar walked through the forest and back towards the camp. The walked at a leisurely pace to enjoy their surrounding and listen to what was around. Around the forest the calming sounds of birds chirping, filled the air, as the cool breeze blew through the trees and towards the cats. Auroarashine closed her eyes to enjoy it finding it calming and at the same time relaxing.

"The forest is always a place where you can relax and enjoy your surroundings." She told Owlstar who only nodded, because he carried the rabbit in his moth, in response. Although he agreed with her, he also knew that the forest is not as peaceful as it looked like. There was usually someone lurking in the shadows ready to pounce.

Just as he thought about that, they suddenly heard some rustling on the bushes to their left. It looked like that the forest was about to prove his point, so he immediately got low and prepared himself to fight by unsheathing his claws.

Soon the creature hiding behind the bushes came out and once Owlstar saw it immediately relaxed.

Instead of a bigger and deadly predator who could have easily killed both of them, Owlstar and Aurorashine saw Thicketclaw and Silvermoon, who both had mouse in their mouth, walking out of the bush.

Silvermoon walked next to them before putting the mouse down next to her paws. She then looked at Aurorashine and slowly shook her head.

"I don't meant to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but hear you say that this forest is peaceful." She told her.

"Well yeah…" Aurorashine said. "…how could the forest not be peaceful with its calmness an…" But Aurorashine was immediately cut off by Silvermoon.

"The forest is never peaceful." Silvermoon said sternly. "It may look calm and tranquil but that is just a facade. It is filled with evil creature that lurk in the dark"

Aurorashine looked at her intently and wondered why she could think of something like that. Through her life she has never seen a more peaceful place than the forest, her home. So she was curious to know what would lead Silvermoon to think like that.

By now Thicketclaw was sitting next to Owlstar who were both listening to Silvermoon intently. They were also curious to know why Silvermoon sounded like she hated the forest so much. Although Owlstar agreed that the forest was dangerous, he didn't hate nor think it was evil.

"I tend to stay up late at night…" Silvermoon continued. "…and I know what happends then. When the moon is up high and when most cats are asleep, foxes roam around the forest hunting for prey. They stay close to shadows and keep quiet, stalking any unlucky cat who happens to be around. Then once they are in the right position they strike, catching the cat off guard and killing them. That's what they do, that what they did to my sister. We tried to fight one, but we couldn't win. She lost her life and I gained this scar. So from that night I swore I would have my revenge on that fox."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aurorashine said sympathetically. "I never knew that you had a terrible past with the forest and foxes."

"No need to apologize." Silvermoon said licking her paw. "It wasn't your fault. Besides we all have different opinions on the forest. Who am I to convince you that it is terrible, for all we know I could be wrong. But isn't that how the universe works."

"Yeah…" Aurorahine said nodding, feeling that Silvermoon could be right on how the universe works and its mysterious ways.

"Well we should get back soon." Owlstar said standing. "It's going to get late and we still need to find Hawkfire and Ravenshadow."

Thicketclaw nodded agreeing with his leader. "Maybe we could run into them if they haven't decided to go back to camp yet." He said.

"Yeah…" Owlstar said nodding. "Now lets go." He then took the rabbit and motioned with his tail for the other to follow them. All three cats nodded and soon followed their leader.

* * *

The four cats walked through the forest still looking for Ravenshadow and Hawkfire. They still couldn't see them, but they could smell their scent nearby and knew that they were going in the right direction.

"They're somewhere here." Silvermoon said following the scent.

"Yes…" Thicketclaw said nodding. "…I can scent them, but I can't see a thing through this bushes."

"Well, we'll just have to be patient. We'll find them sooner or later." Owlstar said before scenting the air around them. He could scent his two clanmates, but also scented something foreign. At first he didn't realized what it was, yet it was very familiar to him. He closed his eyes to concentrated trying to remember what it was.

Suddenly his eyes shot open in panic as he finally figured out what the scent was. He turned around to look at his clan mates who now had their full attention at him.

"Fox!" He said plainly, yet that one word was enough to send fear throughout their bodies. Everyone knew that foxes were much stronger than cats and it usually took a lot to bring one down. To have a fox roaming in their territory was dangerous enough, but to have one near their camp was deadly. It could walk in their camp and terrorize the place, endangering kits and queens alike.

Owlstar looked at each cat in the eye and saw fear in almost every one of them Everyone except Silvermoon. She had the look of anger and he thought that he could see flames in her eyes.

"Then we must kill it!" Silvermoon shouted. "For all I know that could be the same fox that killed my sister!"

"Now Silvermoon we can't be sure about that." Aurorashine said. "There are many foxes in the for…" But Silvermoon didn't listen to what Aurorashine was saying. She immediately bolted off trying to find the source of the scent.

"Silvermoon come back!" Owlstar shouted but it was too late. She was already out of sight. He growled in frustration and looked at the remaining two cats.

"I want you two to look for Hawkfire and Ravenshadow and immediately head back to camp." He said. "There you would make sure no one leaves."

The two cats nodded and began standing up.

"Now go!" Owlstar said. "We don't know where that fox is." He said before moving to the opposite direction where they were going.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Aurorashine asked with concern in her voice.

"No…" He said shaking his head. "…I got to go look for Silvermoon and make sure she dosen't do something mouse brained."

With that he bolted through the forest following both the fox's and Silvermoon's scent.

**Another chapter done once more. If you liked it let me know in the reviews. Also I might not update a lot because I'm getting a little busy with some stuff. But once I'm done with that I'll be able to update regularly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I might have been a little too busy for the past month. But hey look at the bright side; I come back with a new story.**

**I don't own Warrior Cats cause it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**GrassClan: Trouble Within**

**Chapter 4: The hunt begins**

Sunpaw giggled as she played fight with the two fox-kits inside their nest. Although the fox's were just kits, they were as big as the two apprentices and just as playful. They rolled around as the first fox-kit tried to get on top of her, but Sunpaw just smiled and pushed the fox-kit off, making him land on the other fox-kit. She then stood up and watched the two play with each other, pouncing once in a while and trying to pin the other down, before looking at Goldpaw, who was just sitting out of the nest with a worried look on his face.

"What wrong?" She asked him, before playfully swinging her paw at him which he quickly evaded. "Your usually full of energy, why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Why so quiet?" He said looking at her. "Have you gone insane? Those are fox-kits you're playing with!"

Sunpaw looked back at the two fox-kits and smiled, before looking back at him. "So what, their just having fun." She stated.

"So what!" He said with his left eye witching. "I don't think you understand what I just said so let me repeat it for you."

He then got up and padded next to her, before screaming:

"THOSE ARE FOX-KITS! FOX-KITS!"

He then took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure before giving her a serious look.

"Alright, look. I know I can be playful and adventurous sometimes, but I have a line so I know when to stop, and right now we are about to cross that line. Like look they may be kits, but they are still foxes. They are a threat to the clan."

"Awww..." Sunpaw said as one of the fox-kits pounce on her, making them roll around off of the nest and on to the forest ground. "….how can cute bundles of fur like this be a threat to the clan?"

"Sunpaw, if there are fox-kits then they surel…." Goldpaw was about to say, but stopped once he noticed that Sunpaw was not listening to him.

"I'll call you Scarlette…" She purred. "…and you will be named Sunset." The two fox-kits, nodded happily as if they understood what she said.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Goldpaw said as he fruitlessly tried to attract her attention. But she didn't listen to him, for she was still busy having fun with her new found fox-kit friends.

Goldpaw sighed in frustration as she shook his head.

"Oh StarClan, why does this always happen to me?" He said as he buried his head on the ground, as a sign of defeat.

* * *

"Silvermoon, wait up!" Owlstar called as he padded up next to the silver she-cat, who was crouched on the ground and was sniffing the air for any sign of the fox. Moving low on the ground, she concentrated for the source of the scent with only one goal in her mind. To avenge her sister and kill that fox, even if that was the last thing she would do.

"The fox is near…" She said, not even facing him. "…I can smell the scent growing." She then unsheathed her claws, to her sharp and deadly weapons.

"Silvermoon…" Owlstar said as moved closer to her. "…don't you think that we should at least call for help? Like, do you really think two warriors can defeat a full grown fox?"

"Of course." She said confidently, to Owlstar's dismay. "Why not, with me powered by revenge and you the greatest leader in the forest, anything is possible."

"Greatest leader in the forest?" Owlstar asked raising an eyebrow, before looking up and thinking about it. He had a small grin on his face slowly nodded. 'Hmmmm….." He thought. "…..Owlstar, leader of GrassClan and the greatest leader in the entire history of the forest. Now I like the sound of that."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Silvermoon who was crouched low on the ground, hissed at him, which snapped his out of his thoughts. "I said get down. I can hear some rustling over there…" She then pointed towards their front, with her tail. "…and the scent of fox is strong."

"Do you think the fox is there?" He asked.

"Of course you mouse-brain." She said, not caring that she just offended their leader. "Now keep quiet."

They then slowly moved forwards, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so that they could stay hidden against the fox's strong senses.

"Hmm…" Owlstar whispered. "…can you smell the faint scent of milk?"

She sniffed the air and nodded. "You're right, and that means two things, that the fox is a mother and ..."

"That there are fox-kits too." Owlstar finished for her. He was worried at the thought of having fox-kits nearby, for it meant that the foxes could multiply all over his clan's territory and cause havoc all over the forest. He also worried that if the foxes cannot be stopped soon, then it could take the lives of many good warriors.

"Come on, let's get a closer look now so I can find the perfect place to pounce on that fox." Silvermoon said as she slowly crawled towards the bushes before waiting for him there. Owlstar followed and was soon right next to her.

By now the scent of fox was really strong and they were both sure that there was a fox there. But the scent of something familiar was also in the air, and Owlstar couldn't tell what it was. He scented it again and for a second though that it was a clan mat, but it couldn't be…could it?

But the sound of laughter and giggles, confused him even more as his curiosity grew higher and higher. So he looked at Silvermoon to see that she had the same confused look as him. She then motioned for them to look forwards and put an end to this confusing mystery. So with a small nod, the two cats waited, for a couple of seconds, before bursting through the bushes, two apprentices by surprise.

He could see that Sunpaw was looking at them, as she sat next to two fox-kits, with a guilty look on her face, while Goldpaw rejoiced at the sight of the two.

Owlstar starred at them for a moment, not knowing what to say. First of all, what were the two apprentices doing out in the forest alone. Second, what was Sunpaw doing with two fox-kits? 'Wait a minute…FOX-KITS!' He thought.

Owlstar had a shocked look on his face, while Silvermoon had a disgusted look on hers. 'How could my own clan mates play with these…these monsters?' He thought, hissing in her head.

While the both of them stood still, trapped in their own thoughts about the situation, Goldpaw padded towards the brown tom smiling.

"Thanks StarClan, I'm glad to see you Owlstar. Well you see…" He was about to say but stopped once he noticed Owlstar starring at him. But by now Owlstar had full comprehension about the situation and gave both of them a scolding stare. He looked towards Sunpaw, who only looked down in shame.

"Are we in trouble?" Goldpaw asked, kicking the dirt with his paw.

**With that I conclude another chapter of GrassClan. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. Please do not forget to show your support, by reviewing and as always, see you in the next chapter. Which hopefully won't take as long to make as this one. XD**


End file.
